


La Mécanique de la vie

by MowRock



Category: Fictions Partagées 3
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MowRock/pseuds/MowRock
Summary: Métro, boulot, dodo...Nathalie vit sa vie mécaniquement, comme une automate. Jusqu'au jour où tout bascule.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	La Mécanique de la vie

Prologue

Lundi. Mardi. Mercredi. Jeudi. Vendredi.   
Métro, boulot, dodo.   
Week-end.   
Enfer.   
Le soleil se fiche de ces considérations. Il poursuit sa course le jour, indifférent à ce qu’il se passe là où il pose ses rayons, va voir ailleurs lorsque le temps de la nuit arrive, cédant sa place à la lune. Quand il ne veut pas se montrer, il reste caché derrière les nuages.   
A Paris, il veut rarement se montrer.   
Aujourd’hui, c’est différent. Aujourd’hui, il brille à en brûler la rétine lorsqu’elle sort du travail. Il tombe lentement mais sûrement, sa lumière orange agressive. Elle grimpe dans un taxi devant l’hôpital, comme tous les soirs. Donne son adresse. Comme tous les jours. Attend que le temps passe. Comme toujours.   
Le paysage défile à travers les vitres, toujours le même. Il arrive souvent que l’on s’écœure de certains aliments à trop en manger. Le phénomène est transposable à tout autre chose.   
La rue est bondée, la circulation infernale. Sur une impulsion, elle fait signe au chauffeur de s’arrêter. Elle sort deux billets de son sac à main qu’elle lui tend et s’apprête à claquer la porte quand, sur la banquette arrière où elle était pourtant assise, elle remarque un magazine. Sans un mot, elle le prend et remercie le chauffeur.   
En marchant, elle l’ouvre au hasard.   
Une image, un paysage.   
Un fleuve, des grands arbres.   
Un rayon de soleil, à travers les feuilles, se reflète sur l’eau. Il semble ne pas être le même que celui qui lui agresse encore les yeux. Elle regarde l’en-tête de l’article. Un mot ressort, écrit en lettres capitales jaunes. Il lui fait comme un coup d’estoc, un coup de poing dans la gueule, un coup de nostalgie au cœur.   
Louisiane. 

Partie 1 : Partir

1\. « This is the end, beautiful friend. This is the end, my only friend. The end of our elaborate plans, the end of everything that stands. The end. »  
The Doors – The End

Le magazine dépassait de son sac à main lorsque Nathalie arriva devant chez elle. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée et, même si elle n’avait pas plus envie de rentrer qu’à l’accoutumée, la journée s’était transformée.   
Elle inséra sa clé dans la serrure, prit une grande inspiration avant d’ouvrir la porte. Elle entendit ses deux enfants parler dans l’une de leur chambre. Elle sourit.   
Elle posa clés et sac à main sur la guérite, referma la porte, s’approcha du salon. Il était là. Assis sur le canapé. Un verre de vin dans la main. Son sourire s’éteignit.   
Il murmura un bonsoir peu convaincu qui resta sans réponse. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre dont elle ferma la porte, ouvrit ses placards, sortit une grande valise et des piles de vêtements qu’elle jeta sur le lit pour les trier : t-shirts, débardeurs, robes, sandales, sous-vêtements. Les plus jolis d’entre eux. Son sourire renaquit.   
Fermeture de la valise, glissade sous le lit. Prise de position, tailleur, ouverture d’ordinateur portable puis, du navigateur. Ces actions impulsives tout en étant réfléchies, elle les accomplissait de façon mécanique.   
Mots-clés, comparateurs, recherche. Fenêtre ouverte, fenêtre fermée. Soudain, un résultat. Son sourire s’élargit.   
Retournant dans l’entrée, elle récupéra son sac, revint. Portefeuille, carte, saisie de numéros. Attente. Petit cercle bleu qui tourne, page qui charge. Angoisse. Son sourire s’effaça. Il lui sembla que la page chargeait depuis une éternité lorsqu’enfin, confirmation. Tout en elle se desserra subitement. Elle expira une bouffée d’air qu’elle n’avait pas conscience de conserver. Les jambes tremblantes, elle alla allumer l’imprimante et, tandis que lentement, ses billets en sortaient, son cœur accélérait le rythme.   
Quand elle les eut enfin entre les mains, son sourire se transforma en rire nerveux tandis qu’elle s’allongeait dans son lit, le regard plongé dans le plafonnier, sans trop croire qu’elle avait enfin osé. Enfin.   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? J’ai faim…   
Brisée, la sérénité. Nathalie se releva, se planta devant Alain, son mari pour Dieu seul se rappelait les obscures raisons, et lui répondit :   
\- On n’est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même !   
Alain resta interdit alors que Nathalie lui fermait la porte au nez. Elle retourna sur son lit, replongea le regard dans le plafonnier, qui avait toujours eu un pouvoir relaxant sur elle, et réfléchit. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se releva et s’installa au petit bureau noir au coin de la pièce. Elle sortit un stylo, quatre feuilles blanches et commença à écrire.   
Le doute n’est jamais bien loin. Elle observa les quatre feuilles qu’elle venait de noircir d’encre et s’interrogea : pouvait-elle vraiment faire ça ? Quelques instants de réflexion, le regard perdu dans le vide, puis, elle plia les feuilles et les mit dans une enveloppe sur laquelle elle griffonna quelques mots. Elle entendit alors un bruit de casseroles et se rendit dans la cuisine. Alain faisait chauffer des pâtes. Elle s’assit sur une chaise.   
\- T’es de mauvais poil ce soir ?   
\- Non, Alain, au contraire. Je pense qu’il est temps qu’on arrête de faire semblant.   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?   
\- Que c’est fini, Alain. Ça fait des années que c’est fini mais qu’on continue aveuglément. Les enfants sont malheureux, tu es malheureux, je suis malheureuse… Explique-moi, pourquoi on continue à s’accrocher ?   
Les yeux d’Alain, écarquillés, reflétèrent soudain une terreur sans nom. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté d’elle, lui prit les mains et la regarda.   
\- Non, Nathalie, je t’en supplie, non. J’arrêterai de boire, je te le promets.   
\- Continue tant que tu veux, peu m’importe. C’est le mieux à faire et tu le sais très bien.   
Elle lui caressa la joue dans un geste empreint de mélancolie et il lui abandonna son visage.   
\- Nous n’avons jamais su nous aimer, Alain. Ce n’est pas notre faute…   
Il se mit alors à pleurer. Elle aussi. Mais leurs raisons n’auraient pas pu être plus différentes. 

2\. « Freedom is just a word for nothing left to lose. »   
Janis Joplin – Me and Bobby Mc Gee 

Il était six heures du matin lorsque Nathalie sortit de son lit. Elle avait passé la nuit à regarder les secondes, les minutes et les heures s’égrener lentement. Elle avait eu le temps de penser à tout, d’écrire des lettres à ses enfants, auxquels elle ne savait comment parler, comment tout dire, tout avouer. L’excitation formait maintenant une boule dans son ventre qui se serrait et se desserrait.   
Elle s’habilla en silence, sortit sa valise qu’elle posa dans l’entrée. Tout était prêt. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle entra dans le salon, observa quelques instants celui qui, un jour, avait été son meilleur ami, celui avec lequel elle avait fait toutes les idioties que l’on fait à l’adolescence pour se rebeller de ses parents. Celui qu’elle avait fait l’erreur tragique d’épouser. En le regardant dormir sur le divan, c’est son cœur qui se serrait. Elle déposa une enveloppe blanche sur laquelle son nom, accompagné de ceux de leurs enfants, était tracé à l’encre noire. Elle hésita à aller voir Elio et Cléa, ses jumeaux, mais quelque chose la retint : elle savait que si elle cédait, sa résolution flancherait. Les visages endormis de ses enfants pourraient la convaincre de rester.   
Alors, elle ignora la porte de bois entrouverte qui l’appelait pourtant à grands cris et, avec la sensation désagréable d’être une mauvaise mère, elle quitta l’appartement, refermant la porte en douceur.   
En bas de la rue, elle attrapa un taxi et, une fois que sa rue eut complètement disparu, son sourire revint. La boule d’excitation aussi.   
L’aéroport était vide et elle était en avance, alors, Nathalie s’installa dans un café et commanda une infusion de camomille pour calmer ses nerfs à vif. Sortant le magazine de son sac à main, elle l’ouvrit à la page qui avait tout changé, plongeant immédiatement dans des souvenirs qu’elle s’était refusée à laisser ressurgir jusque-là.   
Seize ans plus tôt   
Nathalie est épuisée, ses yeux, pourtant, ne peuvent quitter les petits berceaux collés à son lit d’hôpital. Alain dort dans un fauteuil à côté d’elle, elle qui se sent débordée d’un amour ne connaissant aucune frontière. Elle sait qu’elle ne devrait pas bouger, son corps n’est qu’une masse de douleur. Pourtant, leurs petits visages, leur peau parfaite, tout l’appelle. Alors, elle s’assoit au prix d’un effort considérable. Tandis qu’elle se retient de les prendre dans ses bras, quelqu’un frappe à la porte. Une infirmière entre, un énorme bouquet de fleurs dans les mains, un sourire sur les lèvres qui retombe rapidement lorsqu’elle voit Nathalie assise.   
\- Nathalie ! Tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas bouger ! Ça ne fait pas deux heures que tu es sortie du bloc !   
\- Je sais mais je ne pouvais pas résister, regarde comme ils sont beaux !   
L’infirmière se rapproche, pose le bouquet sur la table.   
\- Je ne sais pas de qui elles sont, mais elles aussi, sont belles !   
Nathalie n’avait même pas remarqué le bouquet, absorbée dans la contemplation de ses enfants.   
\- Où est ta grande ? demande sa collègue infirmière.   
\- Avec mes parents, ils devraient l’amener bientôt.   
\- Bon, je te laisse te reposer. Rallonge-toi ! Tu auras l’occasion de les câliner bien assez tôt.   
\- Oui, maman.   
\- C’est toi qui dis ça à tes patients d’habitude.   
Sur un clin d’œil, sa collègue s’éclipse. Nathalie se rallonge, sans regarder la carte accompagnant le bouquet. Elle ferme ses yeux et se laisse glisser dans le sommeil.  
\- Maman !   
Réveillée par sa fille aînée, Nathalie grimace en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle lui embrasse les cheveux et la cale sous son bras, tout contre elle.   
\- Où est ta grand-mère ?   
\- Elle a dit qu’elle reviendrait plus tard, elle m’a juste déposée. Elles sont de qui les fleurs, maman ?   
\- Je ne sais pas, chérie. On regarde ensemble ?   
Elle laisse la fillette de dix ans s’emparer de la carte accompagnant le bouquet. Nathalie la prend et l’ouvre. Son visage blanchit instantanément.   
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a maman ?   
Mais maman est ailleurs, le regard bloqué sur ce morceau de papier, sur les quelques mots qui y sont tracés. Elle essaie de se lever pour le jeter mais son corps s’y refuse. La fillette, qui a compris que le message dérangeait sa mère, lui reprend la carte, se lève, et la jette dans la poubelle. Puis, elle revient se blottir contre sa mère.   
\- Merci, ma puce. Merci.   
Retour   
Nathalie but une gorgée d’infusion, retint ses larmes. Ce souvenir avait laissé une trace amère : et si elle avait décidé d’agir à ce moment-là ? De ne pas attendre de si longues années ? Tout serait si différent… Elle consulta sa montre, réalisa qu’elle n’avait plus beaucoup de temps. Elle quitta sa chaise et s’avança vers la porte d’embarquement, le cœur et le ventre toujours aussi serrés. 

3\. « If we stand here together, we may say our last farewell to the lives of illusion and the time we spent in Hell. Will we arise in our time, at the dawn of another meaning ? »   
Kula Shaker – Last Farewell 

Il était déjà dix heures lorsqu’Alain se réveilla, le corps endolori d’une mauvaise nuit passée sur le canapé. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent difficilement. Il passa son visage entre les mains, se souvenant peu à peu de la conversation qu’il avait eue avec Nathalie. Il finit par remarquer l’enveloppe épaisse posée sur la table basse. Il hésita quelques instants avant de la prendre dans ses mains : elle était lourde. Il se demanda ce qu’elle contenait tout en le sachant très bien. La peur de ce qu’il allait lire le faisait hésiter. Ses mains tremblaient. Son doigt passa lentement sous la languette de l’enveloppe. Il la renversa sur la table, quatre feuilles de papier pliées en sortirent. Chacune portait un nom différent. Il prit la sienne, l’ouvrit avec des gestes lents. Les premiers mots lui tirèrent ses premières larmes de la journée.   
« Alain,   
Ce morceau de papier n’est pas là pour te faire du mal, il est là pour t’ouvrir un nouvel horizon, t’offrir un nouveau départ. Penses-y : nous nous serions évités tant de souffrance si nous avions mis un terme à la charade qu’est notre mariage plus tôt…   
Jamais je n’ai voulu te blesser et, si tu l’es, ce n’est pas de ma propre volonté. J’aurais aimé être capable de t’offrir mieux, plus. J’aurais aimé savoir comment t’aider, comment t’aimer.   
Je suis partie pour ça : pour apprendre. Profites-en pour tenter de faire de même, tu mérites mieux que ce que nous nous imposions depuis trop longtemps.   
Nathalie. » 

Alain essuya ses yeux, replia la lettre qu’il remit dans l’enveloppe et se leva pour faire couler du café. Il posa ensuite devant les chambres d’Elio et de Cléa les lettres qui leur étaient destinées.  
Elio, réveillé par l’odeur du café, se leva. Il ouvrit sa porte de chambre, vit la lettre. Il la ramassa et alla directement taper à la porte de sa sœur qui lisait déjà la sienne.   
\- Toi aussi ? lui demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux.   
Il ne répondit pas, s’assit par terre et déplia la feuille de papier.   
« Elio,   
Mon intention n’est pas de vous abandonner ta sœur et toi, j’espère que tu le sais. Tout comme tu sais déjà que personne n’est heureux. Vous n’êtes pas bêtes, vous savez bien qu’entre votre père et moi, la situation devenait hors de contrôle. Je m’en vais pour reprendre un semblant de contrôle et redonner un sens à ma vie.   
Ne vois pas ce départ comme quelque chose de définitif, évidemment je reviendrai. Mais votre père mérite un nouveau départ qu’il n’aurait jamais ne serait-ce que considéré si j’étais resté.   
Prends soin de ta sœur, prends soin de toi, de votre père qui va sans aucun doute avoir besoin de vous. Je vous appelle bientôt et je vous aime.   
Maman »  
Elio releva la tête vers Cléa qui avait terminé.   
\- On échange ?   
Cléa sourit et lui tendit sa lettre tout en prenant la sienne.   
« Cléa,   
Je vous connais, ton frère et toi, je sais que vous allez échanger les lettres alors que dire que tu ne liras pas dans celle de ton frère ?   
Je sais que tu arrives dans une période de ta vie où tu as besoin d’une mère, et sache que, près ou loin, je suis toujours là. Mais comment t’être d’un quelconque soutien si ma vie m’étouffe ?   
En attendant, vous avez votre grande sœur, votre père, vos grands-parents, aussi imparfaits soient-ils, et le téléphone. N’hésitez pas. Prenez soin de vous et ne prenez pas mon départ comme un affront, je vous en prie.   
Je vous aime.   
Maman. »  
Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, se prirent la main.   
\- Heureusement que l’année scolaire touche à sa fin, lâcha Cléa.   
Elio serra sa main plus fort.   
La porte d’entrée qui claqua les sortit de leur méditation silencieuse. Ils entendirent la voix de leur sœur, sans réelle surprise. Ils quittèrent leur chambre et rejoignirent la cuisine. A la table, leur père, leur sœur, une cafetière et quatre tasses, dont deux déjà fumantes. Ils avaient tous un morceau de papier entre les mains.   
\- On les compare ? demanda ironiquement Elio.   
\- Je vais me ressaisir, les enfants, je vous le promets, se contenta de dire Alain.   
En silence, ils burent leur café. Personne ne posa la question qui leur brûlait pourtant les lèvres : où était-elle donc partie ? 

Partie 2. Renaître 

1\. « You're open to the skyline, you won't wanna go back home : in a garden full of angels, you will never be alone. But oh, the road is long, the stones that you are walking on have gone »  
Morcheeba – Enjoy the ride 

Après deux escales, le corps endolori, Nathalie arriva enfin à destination. A sa sortie de l’aéroport, le soleil éblouit immédiatement ses yeux fatigués : elle avait raison, il n’était pas le même qu’à Paris. Un sourire traversa son visage tandis qu’un taxi s’arrêtait à sa demande. Elle grimpa à l’intérieur et indiqua sa destination dans un anglais un peu rouillé. La route s’annonçait longue et elle en profita pour engloutir tous ces nouveaux paysages qu’elle voyait défiler par les vitres tandis que sa mémoire s’échappait quelques années en arrière. Avant qu’elle commette la plus grossière erreur de son existence.   
Vendredi 10 Juillet 1987, Paris  
Assise devant son miroir, Nathalie observe son reflet : aujourd’hui, elle a dix-huit ans. Aujourd’hui, enfin, la liberté lui est donnée de quitter ses parents.   
Un trait noir agrandit ses yeux d’un vert plus clair que jamais dans lequel on pourrait se noyer. Elle se lève, ajuste sa robe noire avant d’enfiler des talons et de quitter le domicile familial pour rejoindre ses amis.   
La soirée s’étire, l’ivresse a gagné l’essentiel du pub. Lasse des riffs agressifs d’un Jimi Hendrix déchaîné et du vacarme ambiant, Nathalie quitte l’intérieur pour rejoindre la rue, devant le bar. Elle sort une cigarette de son paquet, cherche un briquet dans son sac à main lorsqu’une flamme surgit face à elle. Sans lever les yeux, elle approche sa cigarette, aspire une première bouffée et relève la tête. Ses lèvres s’entrouvrent tandis que ses yeux rencontrent les siens pour la première fois. Elle entend confusément son cœur cogner sourdement dans sa poitrine et comprend instantanément que cette rencontre va changer sa vie.   
\- Ethan, annonce le bel étranger tandis qu’elle tente de se remettre de ses émotions.  
\- Nathalie, répond-t-elle d’un ton se voulant léger.   
Un sourire et la porte de son cœur s’ouvre : c’est certain, elle ne sera jamais plus la même.   
Retour  
Aux souvenirs de son anniversaire puis de la semaine passée dans une chambre d’hôtel parisien qui avait suivi, Nathalie sourit avec nostalgie. Si seulement elle avait su… 

2\. « Dear Mister Fantasy play us a tune, something to make us all happy. Do anything take us out of this gloom, sing a song, play guitar : make it snappy. »   
Traffic – Dear Mr Fantasy 

Sortie du domicile familial, gare St Lazare. Du monde partout, l’air manquait. Elle continua, s’engouffra dans un wagon. Correspondance. Du monde partout, l’air manquait toujours. Deuxième wagon, siège, livre. Impossible de se concentrer. De son sac, elle sortit une feuille de papier, caressa les mots qui la recouvraient d’un air réflexif. Arrivée, sortie de métro. Ce monde lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Elle s’empressa vers la sortie, monta les escaliers, retour à l’air, bouffée d’oxygène. Même le monoxyde de carbone qui remplissait l’air de la capitale qu’elle commençait à haïr semblait délicat après celui, saturé, des sous-terrain parisiens.   
D’un pas rapide, elle marcha, arriva, poussa un portillon, rentra chez elle. Une inspiration. Un appel au calme.   
Porte qui s’ouvre, colère qui monte : il était là, avachi sur le canapé, une aiguille coincée dans le bras.   
Elle claqua la porte d’entrée dans l’espoir de le faire réagir : peine perdue. Elle entra dans le salon, lui retira l’aiguille du bras. Il entrouvrit des yeux rougis et perdus, la regarda comme si elle était un ange descendu du ciel.   
\- Naïla ?   
Elle ne répondit rien, partit s’enfermer dans sa chambre et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Un objet noir, petit et meurtrier la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle déposa la feuille de papier qu’elle caressait dans le métro par-dessus puis referma le tiroir : elle n’était pas prête à agir. Pas encore. 

3\. « Breathe, breathe in the air, don't be afraid to care. Leave but don't leave me. Look around, choose your own ground. »   
Pink Floyd – Breathe 

La porte du taxi s’ouvrit, une main secoua son épaule. Elle maugréa avant d’ouvrir les yeux.   
\- Madame, vous êtes arrivée.   
\- Oh, pardon, marmonna-t-elle.   
Nathalie s’extirpa en dehors du véhicule, récupéra sa valise dans le coffre, paya le chauffeur et le remercia. Tandis que la voiture s’éloignait, l’angoisse la saisit : et si elle était venue pour rien ? Et s’il avait refait sa vie ? Pire : et s’il ne la reconnaissait pas ? Elle prit une grande inspiration, s’assit sur un banc en attendant de retrouver ses moyens. Peut-être allait-il lui en vouloir…   
Août 1987, Paris   
Nathalie est revenue depuis trois semaines de son escapade amoureuse. Trois semaines sans lui. Trois semaines avec un trou dans le cœur. Depuis quelques jours, la douleur la fait vomir chaque jour. Son corps se refuse à tout mouvement, toute activité. Tout ce qu’elle peut faire, c’est rester au fond de son lit et pleurer. Ethan ne vient pas d’ici, Ethan vit aux Etats-Unis. Il l’a prévenue que ça ne pourrait pas durer à moins qu’elle le suive : mais comment peut-elle tout quitter, tout abandonner ? Ses parents la tueraient pour moins que ça. Pourtant, elle a été tentée. Chaque fois qu’elle y pense, qu’elle se prend à regretter ce lâche choix de rester dans un confort factice, les larmes reviennent. Chaque fois qu’elle repense à son visage, à son regard posé sur elle, à ses mains sur son corps… Chaque jour, elle pense ne plus avoir assez de larmes. Pourtant, son corps semble en être une source inépuisable.   
Gina, sa gouvernante, entre dans sa chambre alors qu’elle vomit en pleurant. Elle s’approche d’elle, lui tient les cheveux puis, elle tend une petite boîte en carton.   
\- Vous devriez prendre le test, mademoiselle.   
Nathalie prend la boîte et la congédie. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bâton blanc dans les mains, son corps recommence à se vider par ses yeux tandis que la vie se forme au cœur de son être.   
Retour   
A qui aurait-elle bien pu dire la vérité ? Personne, pas même lui, qui ne lui avait laissé aucune adresse, aucun numéro pour le contacter. Elle s’était souvent demandé comment il avait fait pour lui envoyer ce bouquet de fleurs à la naissance d’Elio et Cléa, comment il avait fait pour savoir quelle était sa vie, sans pour autant chercher à reprendre contact. Et, le jour où, enfin, elle s’était décidée à le chercher sur internet, comme ça, elle était tombée sur lui. Lafayette, Louisiane.   
\- Allez Nathalie, lève tes fesses, tu es là maintenant, tu ne peux plus reculer.   
Elle quitta son banc et s’approcha du club d’arts martiaux qu’il possédait. A travers la vitre, elle le vit qui donnait son cours à de jeunes adolescents. Son cœur s’emballa, cogna si fort dans sa poitrine qu’elle eut peur de le voir en jaillir. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration, faillit rebrousser chemin lorsque son visage se tourna vers elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Sa main en lâcha sa valise qui tomba avec un bruit sourd sur les pavés. Nathalie était hypnotisée, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Ethan se tourna, au prix de ce qui ressemblait à un effort considérable, vers ses élèves qu’il congédia, chaque enfant quittant le tatami pour aller vers une porte. Puis, il s’approcha lentement d’elle. Nathalie voulait entrer, voulait faire un mouvement mais son corps restait de marbre. Au plus il s’approchait, au plus fort son cœur cognait.   
Boum – boum – boum   
La porte s’ouvrit. Il était là, face à elle. Elle réussit à tendre une main, avec la peur que son image ne se dissipe, peur de se réveiller, de s’apercevoir que tout cela n’était qu’un rêve saisissant de réalisme. Il tendit un bras vers elle, leurs peaux se touchèrent. Décharge électrique. Le monde qui les entourait disparut tandis qu’ils tombaient dans les bras l’un de l’autre. 

Partie 3. Vivre

1\. « De mis actos en vida soy dueño pero me calla el dolor por el daño es como un sueño dentro de otro sueño »  
Gotan Project – Mi Confesion 

Un rayon de soleil caressait les jambes nues de Nathalie, mêlées à celles d’Ethan. La tête sur son torse, le front encore luisant, le souffle encore court, elle s’enivrait de son odeur, de sa peau nue et chaude contre la sienne. Un apaisement qu’elle n’avait pas ressenti depuis trop longtemps l’envahissait. Ethan laissait courir une main dans ses longs cheveux cuivrés. Seuls les battements de leur cœur chantant à l’unisson rompaient le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.   
Nathalie finit par s’asseoir dans le lit afin de faire face à Ethan. Il la regardait comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde, ça remuait quelque chose tout au fond d’elle qu’elle serait bien incapable de décrire.   
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? finit-elle par demander.   
\- Rien, pourquoi ?   
\- Je ne sais pas, tu me regardes bizarrement.   
Il tend une main pour caresser son tibia, reposant non loin de son corps.   
\- Tu en as déjà marre de mon regard ? C’est ça ?   
\- Non ! Tu rigoles ou quoi ?   
Ils rient avant de redevenir sérieux.   
\- Pourquoi a-t-on attendu si longtemps ? demanda-t-elle alors.   
\- Je ne sais pas… Certainement que nous n’étions pas prêts avant. Nous avons construit nos vies.   
\- Raconte-moi tout !   
\- Toi d’abord, Nat’. Je veux savoir comment tu en es venue à tout plaquer pour venir ici.   
\- Ah… Le sais-je moi-même ?   
\- A toi de me dire.   
Nathalie prit une cigarette sur la table de nuit, l’alluma et rapprocha un cendrier. Elle lui raconta son mariage à Alain, la mascarade de ces vingt dernières années, la naissance des jumeaux.   
\- Mais tu sais déjà tout ça, n’est-ce pas ?   
\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?   
\- Le bouquet de fleurs, Ethan.   
\- Certes…   
\- Quand je suis rentrée de la maternité, je t’ai longuement recherché sur Internet. Je ne sais pas trop comment, j’ai fini par découvrir ton club d’arts martiaux, je crois que tu venais de l’ouvrir, ou qu’en tout cas, il était récent. Ça m’a foutue en l’air…   
Nathalie écrasa sa cigarette et Ethan l’attira dans ses bras. Ils restèrent silencieux et enlacés un moment avant que Nathalie ne se décide à reprendre la parole.   
\- Et toi, alors ?   
\- J’ai arrêté de bosser pour la CIA quelques années après t’avoir rencontrée, j’ai travaillé dans un club pour mettre plus de côté et j’ai ouvert le mien il y a à peu près onze ans. Ah, et j’ai eu un enfant, aussi.   
Nathalie se raidit contre lui.   
\- Il s’appelle Matthew, il a quinze ans.   
\- Qui est la mère ? demanda-t-elle en essayant d’adopter un ton nonchalant.   
\- Une amie qui travaille pour l’université.   
Il laissa quelques secondes s’écouler avant de préciser, comme pour la rassurer :   
\- Elle est gay. Nous sommes passés par une clinique.   
Nathalie ne se sentit pas plus à l’aise.   
\- Crache le morceau, Nathalie. Je sais déjà de toute façon.   
Elle se retourna lentement, plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle n’y lut ni colère, ni rancune. Alors, elle tendit le bras pour prendre son sac à main duquel elle sortit son portefeuille puis, une photo qu’elle lui donna.   
\- Je te présente Naïla. 

2\. « Sometimes I feel a little mad. Well, don't you know that no-one alive can always be an angel, when things go wrong I seem to be bad. I'm just a soul who's intentions are good. Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood. »   
Santa Esmeralda – Don’t let me be misunderstood 

Deux jours s’étaient écoulés. Deux jours vides, blancs, longs. Deux jours sans nouvelles. Deux jours sans espoir. Alain, enfoncé dans le divan, ne parvenait pas à s’éloigner de son téléphone, s’accrochant à l’espoir délusoire que le prénom de sa femme s’afficherait bientôt. La douleur diffuse qu’il ressentait l’étouffait presque. Le départ de Nathalie le renvoyait des décennies en arrière lorsque son père l’avait abandonné alors qu’il n’avait pas tout à fait dix ans. Parfois, lorsque l’alcool embrumait son esprit, le visage du père qu’il avait autrefois connu se superposait à celui de sa femme pour un effet des plus dérangeants. Il se sentait comme un enfant dont les fondations, peu à peu, s’écroulaient et il ne savait plus que faire pour remonter la pente, trop abrupte pour ses jambes fatiguées. Il avait promis à Nathalie qu’il arrêterait de boire, promis à ses enfants qu’il se ressaisirait mais au plus le temps passait, au plus sa promesse s’étoffait, trop difficile à remplir. Seule la brûlure de l’alcool parvenait à endormir celle de sa souffrance. L’impression subite qu’il ne servait à personne, que le monde se porterait sans doute mieux sans lui, le prit soudainement, tordant ses entrailles, resserrant sa poitrine, l’asphyxiant au point qu’il dut se lever pour ouvrir la fenêtre en grand afin de pouvoir respirer. Lorsqu’une bouffée d’oxygène remplit ses poumons, son corps se mit à trembler et sans crier garde, son corps s’affaissa, il se laissa glisser au sol, sous la fenêtre et les larmes qu’il contenait depuis deux jours se mirent à couler.   
Le père de Nathalie, Jean, avait été l’avocat de son père et c’était lui qui avait enjoint son père à quitter le pays, à lui laisser son jeune fils, qu’il s’était ensuite occupé de placer. C’est ainsi qu’il avait rencontré Nathalie. Il se rappelait encore son visage de petite fille, de son sourire plein d’entrain tandis qu’elle s’était approchée de lui, lui avait tendu la main en lui proposant ingénument de devenir son ami. Il l’avait aimée tout de suite, avait été saisi par son regard translucide, d’un vert à s’y perdre, comme si la nature tout entière y avait élu domicile. Longtemps, ils avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde. Jusqu’au jour où, poussée par des parents très conservateurs, elle avait accepté d’être sa femme. Le jour où elle lui avait dit oui, il avait été pris d’émotions contraires : d’un côté, un bonheur voluptueux qui avaient pénétré chaque fibre de son corps ; d’un autre, un sentiment funeste que ce mariage n’irait pas dans son sens et qu’il aurait mieux fait de reculer. Mais comment s’éloigner de l’amour de sa vie ?   
Il était toujours secoué par des sanglots lorsque l’on frappa brutalement à la porte. Il se rappela que les jumeaux étaient au lycée et se releva pour se passer de l’eau sur le visage avant d’ouvrir : sa fille aînée, en larmes, lui tomba dans les bras. Il la fit rentrer, referma la porte, Naïla accrochée à ses bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Secouée de spasmes violents, le visage ravagé par les larmes, elle s’entêtait à gémir « papa, papa » sans pouvoir dire autre chose. Il l’amena jusqu’au canapé, l’installa, s’assit à ses côtés et lui prit les mains. Soudainement, plus de malaise, de mal-être, de sentiment d’inutilité : sa souffrance avait disparu, lui-même, Alain, homme et mari, s’était effacé au profit du père.   
\- Naïla, si tu ne m’expliques pas ce qu’il se passe, je ne peux pas t’aider.   
Ses grands yeux noirs plongèrent dans les siens et la détresse qu’il y lut le secoua au plus profond de lui.   
\- Respire, prends ton temps. Je suis là.   
Il tendit la main sur la table basse pour y prendre une boîte de mouchoirs qu’il lui tendit. Elle en prit un, s’essuya les yeux, travailla sa respiration. Le calme sembla lui revenir progressivement.   
\- Est-ce que tu veux de l’eau ? Dis-moi, qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?   
\- Tuer Alex ? chuchota-t-elle en réponse.   
Alain écarquilla les yeux.   
\- Naïla, enfin ! Raconte-moi ce qu’il s’est passé.   
La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.   
\- Vous aviez raison, maman et toi. J’étais trop jeune lorsque nous nous sommes mariés. Maintenant, j’ai vingt-six ans et je suis enfermée dans une relation toxique dont je ne peux plus sortir.   
\- Chérie, tu peux divorcer quand tu veux, tu le sais ! Et si tu veux revenir vivre ici en attendant, tu le peux : chez moi, c’est chez toi.   
\- Mais non, papa ! Je ne peux pas !   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu ne peux pas ?   
\- Divorcer ! Ça fait plusieurs fois que je le lui suggère. Des fois, il fait comme s’il ne m’entendait pas. Alors, le mois dernier, j’ai pris rendez-vous avec un avocat. J’ai reçu les documents avant-hier. Mais ça faisait deux jours qu’il était tellement défoncé tout le temps que je ne pouvais pas lui parler. Tu sais comment il est…   
Alain ne répondit rien mais sentit une bouffée de haine le submerger : il sentait confusément où le récit de sa fille allait l’amener.   
\- Aujourd’hui, il n’avait plus d’héro, il était en manque, je le sais. Mais j’ai profité de son éclair de lucidité pour lui donner les papiers et tenter d’amorcer une conversation. Il s’est énervé, je lui ai dit que je ne l’aimais plus, que je n’en pouvais plus, que je me sentais crever. Il m’a plaqué contre le mur, m’a mis son poing dans la figure.   
Naïla se remit à pleurer.   
\- Je ne pleure pas de tristesse, papa. Je pleure de rage ! Parce que si je le touche, je le tue !!   
Elle tapa du poing sur le divan. Alain, peu surpris par ce que sa fille venait de lui expliquer, ne savait que faire.   
\- Il est où, là ?   
\- A la maison. Il a certainement été se racheter une dose. Avec mon fric !   
\- Tu veux rester ici, ce soir ?   
\- Oui, merci papa.   
\- C’est normal, tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, tu le sais.   
Alain prit sa fille dans ses bras et c’est le moment que choisit Nathalie pour appeler. Il prit la décision de ne pas répondre et, quelques minutes plus tard, un bip signala l’arrivée d’un message vocal sur sa messagerie.   
\- Vas-y papa, écoute ton message. Je vais aller prendre une douche.   
\- Ok. Les serviettes propres sont dans le placard de notre chambre, sers-toi dans les vêtements de ta mère.  
Il l’embrassa et attendit d’entendre l’eau couler pour écouter le message de sa femme. Le son de sa voix, d’abord, lui piqua le cœur. Les larmes menaçaient de revenir lorsqu’elles se transformèrent en colère sourde après la confession inattendue de Nathalie : elle était en Louisiane. Elle était avec un autre homme. Et cet homme, lui disait-elle non sans une certaine honte, était le père biologique de Naïla. Sans plus réfléchir, sans même écouter la fin du message, il posa son téléphone sur la table et sortit de son appartement. 

3\. « Sweet child in time, you'll see the line, the line that's drawn between good and bad. See the blind man shooting at the world, bullets flying, Ohh, taking toll. If you've been bad, oh Lord I bet you have, and you've not been hit, oh, by flying lead you'd better close your eyes.»   
Deep Purple – Child In Time 

Alain avait beau savoir qu’agir en fonction de la rage qu’il ressentait était la dernière idée à laquelle il devait répondre. Pourtant, au volant de son véhicule, le voilà qui se dirigeait droit vers le pavillon où vivaient sa fille et son mari. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu’il allait faire, il n’y avait pas réfléchi. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Trop d’éléments s’entrechoquaient. Il se repassait le message de Nathalie en boucle dans sa tête, sa voix honteuse derrière laquelle il avait néanmoins perçu un sourire radieux comme il ne le lui en avait jamais connu. Et sa confession. En y repensant, il donna un coup de poing sur son volant en criant. Il se calma quand il rentra dans la rue de Naïla. Il se gara et attendit quelques minutes dans sa voiture. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, ferma les yeux, fit appel à toute sa volonté. La priorité était de régler le problème de sa fille. Oui, SA fille. Qu’importait que ce ne soit pas son sperme qui l’ait conçue, c’est lui qui l’avait élevée, qui l’avait regardée grandir, qui l’avait aimée. En sortant de son véhicule, il remarqua que celui d’Alex n’était pas garé dans l’allée. Il sortit un jeu de clés de sa poche et ouvrit la villa. Que faire ?   
Après avoir fait un tour dans le salon, s’être servi un verre de Scotch et avoir regarder les minutes s’écouler, il se rendit dans la chambre de Naïla et Alex. Il s’assit sur le bord du lit, consultant sa montre. Combien de temps cet idiot allait-il mettre à rentrer ? Au plus le temps passait, au plus la boule de colère gonflait dans sa poitrine. Par curiosité, presque machinalement, il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit. La lettre de Nathalie, qu’il n’avait pas lue, trônait. Il la prit et, à sa grande surprise, découvrit un revolver en dessous. Un sourire fendit le visage d’Alain tandis que la porte d’entrée claquait. Il referma le tiroir, le revolver dans son dos, entre son jean et sa peau, et partit accueillir son gendre.   
\- Il paraît que tu as la main lourde ?   
Alex, ivre et chancelant, tenant à peine debout, regarda son beau-père avec étonnement.   
\- Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes là ?   
\- Tu devrais t’assoir, dit Alain en s’approchant de lui et en l’aidant à s’assoir sur une chaise près de la fenêtre du salon qu’il ouvrit.   
\- Qu’est-c…  
\- Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j’allais te laisser blesser ma fille sans réagir ? Si ?   
\- Quoi ?   
\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? REVEILLE-TOI !   
Alain prit un verre d’eau qui traînait sur la table et le jeta au visage d’Alex.   
\- Mais qu’est-ce que vous foutez ? réagit-il aussitôt.   
\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas laisser Naïla divorcer ? Hein ? C’est pas comme si tu l’aimais !   
\- Mais si, j’vous jure. Je l’aime.   
\- Bien sûr. C’est parce que tu l’aimes que tu passes tes journées à te shooter sur le canapé pendant qu’elle travaille ? C’est parce que tu l’aimes, que tu lui mets ton poing dans la gueule quand elle te demande le divorce ? Mais voilà, c’est ce que j’aurais dû faire aussi, suis-je bête.   
\- J’vous jure, des fois, faut leur montrer qui est le maître.   
\- Le maître ? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule là ? Quel maître ? Regarde-toi ! Une épave aurait meilleure allure ! Elle a raison de te quitter, elle aurait mieux fait de s’y prendre plus tôt ! Elle aurait même jamais dû t’épouser ! Je lui ai toujours dit que c’était une erreur.  
Soudainement, Alex se redressa et plaqua Alain contre le mur, le regard menaçant.   
\- Arrêtez de parler de suite, vous m’entendez ?   
Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres d’Alain.   
\- Vous êtes même pas son vrai père, vous le savez ça ?   
Le sourire d’Alain disparut en même temps que sa main derrière son dos. Il en retira le revolver et avec une vivacité qui lui-même l’étonna, il tira sans plus réfléchir sur Alex, qu’il atteignit dans l’épaule gauche. Le jeune homme recula en criant.   
\- Pauvre fou ! Vous êtes taré ! J’vais appeler les flics !   
Alain ne lui laissa pas le temps d’atteindre le téléphone. Il lui tira une balle dans la tête et son gendre s’effondra sur le tapis beige du salon. Une marre de sang en transforma rapidement la couleur. Alain observa quelques secondes la tache qui s’élargissait puis, vida son chargeur sur le cadavre. Quand il ne put plus tirer, il laissa tomber le revolver, se laissa tomber sur les genoux et, la main sur la bouche, les yeux se remplissant progressivement de larmes, il se mit à trembler.   
\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait…   
Il resta prosterné ainsi de longues minutes puis, il se releva et se rendit dans la chambre de sa fille dont il tira le tiroir de table de nuit pour s’emparer de la lettre de Nathalie. Il s’assit sur le bord du lit. Il se doutait que, bientôt, la Police arriverait. Impossible que les voisins n’aient pas entendu les coups de feu. Son ADN était partout, les caméras dans la rue le verraient sortir de son véhicule et entrer dans le pavillon. Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il ne le voulait même pas. En les attendant, il ouvrit la lettre et se plongea dans sa lecture. 

« Naïla,   
Je t’avais déjà fait part de mon désir de quitter ton père, de quitter la France. Tu m’avais alors encouragée à le faire mais les raisons qui m’y poussaient, jamais je ne les ai partagées avec toi. Il est temps pour moi de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de te dire ce que j’aurais dû te dire il y a bien longtemps déjà.   
Si je pars aujourd’hui, c’est effectivement parce que ton père et moi… Nous en avons assez parlé, je n’ai pas besoin de m’étendre là-dessus. Ça ne marche plus, ça n’a jamais marché. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c’est pourquoi ça n’a jamais marché.   
Longtemps, ton père a été le meilleur ami qu’une fille pourrait rêver d’avoir. Les choses auraient dû rester ainsi… Il y a vingt-sept ans, j’ai rencontré Ethan, un homme qui vivait aux Etats-Unis. Nous avons passé une semaine à l’hôtel avant qu’il ne reparte. A l’instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur lui, je l’ai aimé. Je sais, c’est cliché de dire une chose pareille mais c’est vrai. Ce premier regard que nous avons partagé a tout changé.   
Quelques semaines après qu’il fut reparti, j’ai réalisé que j’étais enceinte… Et pour garder le bébé, j’ai épousé Alain, lui faisant croire à lui et à tous les autres que c’était le sien. Tu l’auras compris, ce bébé, c’est toi, ma fille.   
Je suis partie pour le retrouver, ce que j’aurais dû faire plus tôt.   
J’espère que cette histoire sera un exemple pour toi : ne reste pas avec Alex, il te bouffe l’existence. Quitte-le, ou divorce, fais ce que tu peux mais fuis-le. Je t’en prie. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que toi.   
En espérant que tu pourras me pardonner un jour,   
Je t’aime,   
Maman. » 

Sa lecture terminée, Alain entendit les sirènes de police se rapprocher. Ses yeux étaient rouges mais il ne pleurait pas. Il n'avait plus de larmes. Il laissa glisser la lettre sur le sol. Il se rendit dans le salon, but de longues gorgées de Scotch. Il reposa la bouteille et sortit sur le perron. Une voiture de police se garait. Il tendit les mains en avant. Fini de fuir, fini de se cacher. Il était prêt.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est une réadaptation de mon premier roman, écrit il y a un peu plus de sept ans.  
> Lorsque j'ai écrit ce dernier, je voulais mettre en lumière le facteur routine qui dénature la vie ainsi que dénoncer le fait que l'Homme choisit souvent la solution la plus facile et se fuit lui-même, qui il est intrinsèquement.  
> J'ai réalisé qu'à trop vouloir écrire, à trop vouloir en dire, le roman avait perdu de son message et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de modifier complètement la base de l'histoire : Naïla ne tue plus son mari pour partir vivre en Louisiane, c'est sa mère, Nathalie, qui quitte tout du jour au lendemain pour retrouver l'amour de sa vie.  
> Sous des airs d'histoire d'amour on ne peut plus basique, j'ai voulu donner une profondeur et une importance aux nouveaux départ et au fait tout simple de rester soi-même quoi qu'il advienne.


End file.
